Talk:Sonic the Hedgehog vs Pit/@comment-27824241-20151009034716/@comment-26418719-20151009205525
@BonBooker He does, throughout the entirety of Unleashed (Well, he drops them off at each of the Gaia Temples, but he does carry them around with him.). Also, @ParaGoomba348 Really? I don't recall Death Battle saying that, and they don't always use characters at their best. Mario vs Sonic is a PRIME example of this, as Sonic and Mario alike were severely nerfed for the battle, Sonic moreso. Aaanyways... Sonic has still shown power greater than anything Pit has shown, at least in his Super Form, which is what will probably clinch the match for Sonic. And yes, i'm including both the Three Sacred Treasures AND the Great Sacred Treasure for the statement i'm about to make, even though both were destroyed by Hades. Pit has a number of problems in this matchup, which he honestly just doesn't have an answer for. First off is Sonic's speed. Prior to equipping either of his equipment that grants Flight, Pit is SORELY outmatched in speed, and thus it's unlikely that Pit can even land a hit on him. Sonic runs faster than light in base form (He caught a Cyan Laser Wisp, known to move as fast as an actual laser. In short, Lightspeed.). Pit's greatest unassisted (no power of flight or sacred treasure) feat of speed is outrunning Phosphora's lightning bolts, which is massively hypersonic. Second is Sonic's durability- he's far more durable, taking hits from Planet Busters such as Dark Gaia in base form. Pit's equivalent best would be taking a beating from Palutena while she was possessed by the Chaos Kin. Considering Palutena isn't all that strong physically (Pit can in fact kill her with regular blows from his weapons), and Pit hasn't really shown anything much higher as far as strength goes, i'd put his strength and destructive capacity at City-level in base, higher with the Sacred Treasures (w/TST i class as possibly multi-city, GST seems to fit solidly at mountain-level). It's unlikely that Pit is going to be able to actually down Sonic before tiring himself out, even with the Sacred Treasures. The third problem is Sonic's arsenal. While the Sacred Treasures could potentially clinch the fight for Pit when fighting Sonic at base, his Super Form is a whole other story. Now, not only is Sonic vastly faster than Pit, but he's stronger too (Dark Gaia destroys the world and Light Gaia puts it back together. They both have to tank the blast to do this... and Super Sonic can hurt him with regular attacks), and his durability is even greater than before. In addition, he has a couple of Chaos Powers which will ALSO help, though he's reluctant to use them. In particular, Chaos Control is going to pose a MASSIVE problem for Pit, as Sonic can slow down time and teleport using it, further reducing the chance of Pit actually landing a hit. It doesn't actually help Pit's case that both the Three Sacred Treasures AND the Great Sacred Treasure HAVE been destroyed before (Hello, Hades) by beings weaker physically than Super Sonic or the enemies he's faced, so even if Pit DOES use the Sacred Treasures, Sonic should be able to destroy them, which will remove Pit's one means of actually keeping up with the Blue Hedgehog (Since the Power of Flight is NOT allowed, Palutena and Viridi cannot interfere with this battle.)